


Unconditionally, Irrevocably Yours

by amaxingbaek



Series: Our Eternity [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Flower Crowns, Flower Witch Hyunjin, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Bond, Multi, Polyamory, Vampires, Witch Hwang Hyunjin, Witches, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/amaxingbaek
Summary: Hyunjin isn’t afraid, but that doesn’t mean he isn’tnervous. Showing affection comes as easy as breathing to Hyunjin, but Hyunjin doesn’t think anything will ever be as nerve-wracking as holding his heart almost literally in his hands and giving it out for seven other people to hold and cherish with their lives just like he holds and cherishes theirs.Or: Flower witch Hyunjin makes flower crowns for his seven boyfriends, but they’re so much more than regular flower crowns.EDIT 9/11/20 - This story (as well as the entire AU itself) has been edited to be OT8 only.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Eventual Everyone/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Felix Lee, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Mentioned Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Series: Our Eternity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558573
Comments: 19
Kudos: 508





	Unconditionally, Irrevocably Yours

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Unconditionally, Irrevocably Yours  
>  **Pairing(s):** Hyunjin/Minho, Felix/Hyunjin, Hyunjin/Jeongin, Hyunjin/Jisung, Changbin/Hyunjin, Hyunjin/Seungmin, Chan/Hyunjin, mentioned Chan/Jisung, eventual Everyone/Everyone, Hyunjin/Everyone  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word count:** ~11k  
>  **Author’s Note:** The idea of flower witch Hyunjin just came to me one day and would literally not leave my head...and now I have this monster to show for it. “This is only going to be 3k,” I said. “It’s going to be short,” I said.
> 
> For J <3 who has had to deal with all of my crying and whining in DMs for the past week, thank you so much for encouraging me and for letting me cry at you, it really means more than you can imagine ;; 
> 
> **EDIT 9/11/20 - This story (as well as the entire AU itself) has been edited to be OT8 only.**

The morning air is crisp when Hyunjin steps out of the house in the morning, the sun having just started to peak out and over the horizon. Smiling softly, Hyunjin takes a moment to close his eyes and just breathe in the smell of nature. Hyunjin has always loved nature, but there’s just something soothing about waking up in the early morning and basking in everything that nature has to offer him.

Humming softly to himself, he makes his way to their backyard where there are three greenhouses sitting and looking like second homes. He heads to the largest one, the one that Chan had made for him not that many years ago when Hyunjin had pouted and asked if he could make _just one more greenhouse, please Channie, I need space for my baby flowers_. Chan has never been able to deny Hyunjin anything, especially when he’s pouting and asking so nicely. And if Hyunjin had thrown in a few kisses here and there to really drive the point home, well then that’s for them to know.

The scent of home surrounds Hyunjin when he slips through the door of the greenhouse, closing the door silently as he takes in all of his flowers. Hyunjin doesn’t like to pick favorites, both in regards to his flowers and in regards to his boyfriends, but Hyunjin has always had a soft spot for this specific greenhouse ever since Chan made it for him. All of the boy’s favorite flowers are here, smatterings of pink, red, orange, yellow, and white spread around the wide area, Hyunjin’s little paradise.

It’s also the greenhouse that has all of the flowers Hyunjin has dedicated to them, a smile lighting up his face as he runs careful fingers over the soft yellow petal of a sunflower by the entrance. The flower hums in response, wiggling around happily and Hyunjin can only laugh.

“Are you happy little one? Is it because you know you’re going to go see Felix later?” Hyunjin asks, completely amused as the flower wiggles around more at the sound of Felix’s name. When Hyunjin had picked flowers for each of the boys, he had taken a painstakingly long time thinking about each of the boys, their strengths, how they made him feel, what each flower meant in relation to them. But there was also this feeling he had when deciding on each one, the flowers singing to him louder when they just knew they would be right for the boy Hyunjin would give them, too. Hyunjin has always been more in-tune with his feelings than most people and all of the love and affection he showers his flowers with no doubt reflects that. Minho sometimes likes to joke that his flowers are just as emotional as he is, but Hyunjin can hear the endearment laced underneath and so he only smiles before giving Minho a quick kiss just to see how surprised he gets.

As Hyunjin goes around the entire greenhouse to check on his flowers, giving them any extra light or extra love that they might need, he feels like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. Nature calls to all eight of them in certain ways, but Hyunjin has never been able to resist the call of his flowers, not that he ever would. There’s a certain calm that he feels being here surrounded by his magic in physical form that he can’t get anywhere else.

After making his rounds in this greenhouse and the other two, Hyunjin returns to the large greenhouse, picking up flowers as he goes. The large workbench he has hidden away in the back is bursting once Hyunjin is done collecting everything he needs, an explosion of color completely covering the surface. Hyunjin can feel his excitement rise, a giddiness gathering in his chest, the same giddiness he felt last night when he thought of the idea in the first place. To be honest, Hyunjin isn’t sure why he’s never thought of this before or why the idea hit him so strongly yesterday, but he admittedly couldn’t sleep last night because of how excited he was. 

Humming a song Seungmin showed him the other day, Hyunjin starts organizing everything into piles for each of the boys before starting to cut all of the wire that he needs, thanking his lucky stars Chan had insisted on buying gardening supplies on the off-chance one of them wanted to help Hyunjin one day. He doesn’t think he would’ve been able to wait to go to the store to buy wire, and besides, he needs to do this before everyone wakes up. Hyunjin is fairly confident that his plan will make everyone’s mornings brighter (lord knows how cranky Jisung can be the first hour after waking up) because he knows without a shadow of a doubt that they all love him, but it will have the best effect if he can greet them in the kitchen with a kiss and a specially made flower crown just for them. Minho might whine about it for a little, but Hyunjin knows that all he has to do is pout and Minho will wear it.

Hyunjin smiles at the thought of the other boys, chest expanding to seven times its normal size when he thinks about each and every one of them. Without them, Hyunjin truly doesn’t know where he would be now, but he’s certain of the fact that he would be infinitely less happy.

Despite being a flower witch, Hyunjin has never actually made a flower crown before. He can’t explain it, but there’s just something about right now, about this specific moment, that’s telling him it’s the perfect time. Hyunjin has never felt anything like this before, this strong sense of urgency running through his veins.

And then it hits him, eyes widening and heartbeat quickening when a specific memory of his mom comes to mind.

Flower witches don’t really have a type of mating bite like vampires do, nor do they have the ability to scent and bite like wolves do, and even water and fire witches have a ceremony that can be done, but Hyunjin imagines that everything he does is kind of like that anyways. With how often he gives his boyfriends flowers, and with how often the flowers stay alive outside of the greenhouse and away from Hyunjin’s care, Hyunjin is positive that they all know what he’s trying to subtly say and do anyways. But giving each of them a flower crown with the flowers Hyunjin associates with them woven in, giving his heart away in such a straightforward manner? He has never felt this nervous about giving someone flowers in his life. Hyunjin knows he will never feel the way he feels about them about anyone else, that he’s in this for life, and can only pray they feel the same way about him, that they accept both the flower crowns and him.

Pure instinct guides Hyunjin’s thin fingers as he makes all seven flower crowns, cutting the wire and braiding the flower stems onto the wire with the same amount of care that one would treat a baby. But to be fair, these flowers _are_ Hyunjin’s babies and these flower crowns now mean more to him than anything else ever has. Sure, Hyunjin could easily use magic to make these crowns quickly, but he doesn’t like the thought at all. The magic surging in his fingertips is used to make beauty out of nothing, out of ruin, but it is not for something like this, when Hyunjin _needs_ to weave every single emotion he has into each and every crown himself.

Hyunjin doesn’t know how long he stays there, but there comes a point when the flowers start whispering to each other, Hyunjin perking up at the sound of the door opening and closing.

“Jinnie,” someone calls out sweetly, Hyunjin staring at the flowers and half-done crowns in front of him with wide, panicked eyes. No one is supposed to see these yet, he’s not _ready_.

“No!” Hyunjin cries, too loud in the serene atmosphere. He can’t let Minho see yet, he can’t, he can’t, he _can’t_.

Minho has the cutest confused look on his face when Hyunjin turns around and Hyunjin only has the presence of mind to feel bad for the tiniest second before he’s out of his seat and all but plowing into Minho.

“Oof,” Minho grunts when Hyunjin brings him in a hug, but thankfully, Minho never questions physical affection and only wraps strong arms around Hyunjin’s waist. “I see someone missed me this morning.”

Despite the panic still fluttering around in his chest, Hyunjin feels himself calming down as he stands in Minho’s arms. Hyunjin doesn’t know if it’s because Minho is a water witch, but he has always been a calming presence for Hyunjin despite the fact that Minho can be the most unpredictable at times.

Pouting at Minho, Hyunjin says, “I always miss you.”

It has the desired effect – Minho, despite being the most flirty of them by far, still doesn’t really know what to do in the face of a cute boy, always foundering when he isn’t the one in control. Hyunjin loves knowing that he can reduce Minho into a blushing mess with one single pout, his soft laughter tinkling through the air at Minho’s dazed expression, the flowers happily giggling along with him.

Minho comes back to himself quickly this time, looking at Hyunjin with sparkles in his eyes. Hyunjin swears Minho could hold an entire galaxy in his eyes - he wouldn’t mind getting lost in space trying to map it all out.

Softly bopping Hyunjin on the nose, Minho says, “I’m glad because I always miss you, too.”

The gap between them is so small that Hyunjin doesn’t have to reach very far at all to press their lips together. It’s short, but it’s enough, Hyunjin pulling back with butterflies flying around in his chest, begging to be set free.

“I can’t show you yet,” Hyunjin says suddenly, but he knows Minho will know what he’s talking about anyways. Minho always knows.

Minho hums at that, eyes never straying from Hyunjin, which has Hyunjin relaxing completely. Minho likes to joke around a lot, but he can always tell when one of them is serious and when not to pry any further.

“That’s alright, I can just water until then?”

It’s a question, one that asks more than just if he can water. It’s a _do you mind if I stay here with you?_ and a _will you let me stay here with you?_ all wrapped into one softly spoken question.

There’s still a little bit of panic in his chest, but Hyunjin is going to show them the crowns eventually and he’s not one to deny company. His soft spot for Minho isn’t anywhere near small, but that goes for the rest of them as well. Him and his flowers have always been very particular with who they let close, and even though they let all seven of the boys into their little sanctuary with open arms, the flowers always sing to Hyunjin the most when Minho is here. He doesn’t have the heart to tell Minho that his flowers don’t need his water to grow, as Hyunjin gives them everything they could possibly need with his own magic, but he thrives when his flowers are happy. And if his flowers are always singing happily, always singing a little louder, when Minho is there watering them, then who is he to deny his flowers (and his heart).

“Of course,” Hyunjin replies, smiling when Minho absolutely beams at him before pressing the quickest of kisses to Hyunjin’s lips.

And so the two of them work, the soft sounds of water sprinkling on leaves drowned out by the absolute happiness his flowers are exuding. Honestly, if his flowers were cats, they would be curled up in front of a fire and purring their little hearts out, that’s how content they sound right now.

Hyunjin smiles down at the flower crown he’s making, the red of the amaryllis blending perfectly with the green of the leaves and the soft white of the gardenias in Jeongin’s flower crown. He can feel the energy thrumming through his fingertips from how the flowers are absolutely teeming with life as Minho goes over each and every one of them, happiness spreading throughout his chest at how delicately, lovingly Minho treats his flowers. They all treat Hyunjin’s flowers with the utmost care and respect, though, and maybe that’s why, sitting here in the early morning with the backdrop of Minho humming softly as he waters Hyunjin’s flowers, Hyunjin realizes he really, truly loves all of his boyfriends. That even if he hadn’t consciously realized it, there’s a reason he couldn’t stop thinking about flower crowns last night. There wasn’t anything special about last night – the eight of them had eaten dinner as they usually do, retreating to the living room after in an unspoken agreement to watch a movie and settling down into a large cuddle pile. But maybe that’s it, really. Despite living with them for so long, loving them for so long, Hyunjin finds new things to love about them everyday, from the way that Jisung has recently been pressing little kisses to his wrist, to the way that Seungmin has been sitting with him for the most mundane things or for no reason at all, to the way that Chan presses the softest of kisses to his lips before heading to bed. He loves them, he really does.

And maybe that’s why he suddenly doesn’t feel as afraid anymore. They could reject his flower crowns, and it would absolutely crush him, but Hyunjin trusts his boyfriends enough to know that they would never willingly break his heart.

(Also considering that some of them are already bonded to each _other_ , well.)

With renewed energy, Hyunjin places the last remaining touches on each of the crowns before gingerly picking Minho’s out of the pile.

Hyunjin isn’t afraid, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t _nervous_. Showing affection comes as easy as breathing to Hyunjin, but Hyunjin doesn’t think anything will ever be as nerve-wracking as holding his heart almost literally in his hands and giving it out for seven other people to hold and cherish with their lives just like he holds and cherishes theirs.

Each step Hyunjin takes makes him shake more and more until he feels not unlike a leaf drifting through the wind in the middle of a windy day.

The peonies Minho is watering perk up upon his arrival, Minho peeking to the right from the corner of his eye, lips quirking when his eyes meet Hyunjin’s. There’s always something so mesmerizing about seeing Minho’s powers in action, tiny little crystals gathering at his fingertips before he controls the water to his will.

“Hi,” Minho says softly after a few seconds when Hyunjin only stands there, throat closing up and fingers tightening on the flower crown he’s hiding behind his back.

Clearing his throat, Hyunjin squeaks out a small, “Hi.”

Cocking his head to the side, Minho fully turns towards Hyunjin, which only causes Hyunjin to look anywhere but at him. He knows this is a good idea, he can feel it in his _bones_ that giving them flowers crowns is right. But his body and mind aren’t always on the same page, so while his brain is screaming at him to tell Minho everything, his body is just about falling apart at the seams. And this is only the first boy! Hyunjin can’t even imagine what breakfast is going to be like later when he talks to all of them.

“-jin?”

Hyunjin blinks Minho’s concerned face into focus.

“Are you okay, petal? You’re looking a little pale, do you need to sit or a drink of water?”

“No, no!” Hyunjin exclaims, blushing from the nickname and from the care that Minho is so clearly showing him. He takes a deep breath, just about every body part trembling. “I just...I have a gift. For you. For all of you.”

Speaking is so hard when his throat feels like it’s closing in.

Minho positively lights up. “A gift?”

He says the words with such reverence, like no matter what it is, it will be beautiful if only because Hyunjin is the one giving it to him. It’s a lot, this feeling. Knowing that Minho holds his gifts, his flowers, in such high regard, that he always treats them like glass whenever Hyunjin gives them to him.

Minho brings a hand up to run his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair, his body relaxing slightly at such a familiar feeling.

And now, more than ever, Hyunjin knows that this was the right decision. Steeling himself, Hyunjin looks Minho in the eyes, sparkling so beautifully in the morning light. 

“Yes. I- I’m not really sure how I can best explain this, but. Um. Do you know how vampires have mating bites?” Hyunjin asks, cursing himself for stuttering and for not thinking this speech through first.

Minho nods, looking slightly confused, but still following along with rapt attention.

Hyunjin bites his lip. “And you know how wolves have the mating bites and the scenting? How you and Changbin have the bonding ceremony?”

Minho seems to have a hunch as to where this is going if the understanding lighting his eyes up is any indication, but his face remains open and calm as he nods again.

“Flower witches...we don’t really have that.” It’s here that Hyunjin takes a long, deep breath. His heart is beating a mile a minute, threatening to beat right out of his chest. “But last night I just- I just _really_ felt like making flower crowns for all of you and as I was making them this morning, I fully realized why it felt so right. So what I’m trying to ask is...” Hyunjin brings the flower crown out from behind his back, the yellow of the ranunculus contrasting with the soft red of the amaryllis perfectly, all but shining in the sunlight bleeding into the greenhouse. Minho’s eyes are wide, so wide, yet so soft, Hyunjin feels his breath catching for another reason entirely. “Will you be my mate?”

The smile that Minho has on his face is perhaps the most brilliant one that Hyunjin has ever seen, brighter than any sunrise. Delicate fingers come up to touch the flowers lightly, and Hyunjin could be imagining it, but Minho’s fingers might be trembling just as much as his.

“Oh, Hyunjin...I would love to.”

“Really?” Hyunjin asks, voice cracking halfway through the word. It isn’t that he’s doubting Minho, he knows Minho loves him just like he knows that everyone loves him. He just can’t believe this is happening.

“Of course,” Minho says, a mere breath of a sentence, it’s so soft. “Can you put it on for me?”

Hyunjin can’t help it, tears streaming down his face as he shakily puts the crown on Minho’s soft brown hair.

“I love you, petal,” Minho whispers, pressing a kiss to his temple, his nose, his cheeks, and finally his lips.

Hyunjin absolutely melts into it, body relaxing almost immediately in Minho’s soft, yet sturdy, hold. It’s perhaps the softest kiss they’ve ever shared, no urgency, only love, so much love. Hyunjin knows that he’s channeling all of the love he has in his body into this kiss, just like he knows that Minho is doing the exact same thing. From the way his hand is cupping Hyunjin’s face, to the way his lips are softly pressing against Hyunjin’s before pulling back a centimeter and then pressing them together again before Hyunjin can even miss the feeling, Hyunjin knows. Contentment flows through his body, something inside of him instinctively settling as they continue to kiss.

When they pull back, there are stars in Minho’s eyes. His thumb is gentle as he wipes away the tears staining Hyunjin’s cheeks, and Hyunjin feels so incredibly happy. If this is what it feels like to have one mate, he can’t even imagine what it would feel like to have seven. Chan already has two, Minho and Jisung proudly wearing his marks on their skin, and has always faithfully answered any questions Hyunjin has had in the past, but there’s nothing that could’ve prepared him for this feeling.

“I love you, too,” Hyunjin says through his tears. “So much.”

❁

“When are you going to give the rest of the boys theirs?” Minho wonders as they make their final rounds through the greenhouses. Hyunjin wants to hold his hand so badly, but he prefers using both hands when working with his flowers and Minho prefers the same when using his own magic.

“Breakfast,” Hyunjin murmurs as he gives one of the red roses a little extra sunlight, the nerves starting to simmer under his skin again.

“Are you worried?” Even though Minho likes to joke around a lot, Hyunjin knows that this is a legitimate question, no hint of teasing in his words at all.

“Maybe a little, but not that much,” Hyunjin answers. The _not anymore_ goes unsaid.

Humming, Minho sprinkles a few more drops of water onto a daisy he missed earlier. “That’s understandable. You’re so brave, petal, I’m so proud of you.”

As his cheeks heat up again, Hyunjin can only wonder just when his body will stop betraying him whenever he hears a cute nickname from one of the boys.

“I’m not,” Hyunjin denies. “I just love you all a lot and can’t imagine what I would do without you. It just feels right.”

Minho flashes a smile in his direction. The sunlight reflects off of his hair and his eyes and Hyunjin is completely mesmerized. Moments like this remind Hyunjin just why he put amaryllis in all of their flower crowns in the first place, why those flowers sing for all of them and not just one of them. “And that is exactly why you’re brave. Not a lot of people have the courage to admit something like that and then act on it.”

Hyunjin’s eyes soften. “I’m sorry you’re scared, but he’ll come around. Remember when he first came?”

Minho nods, but the sadness doesn’t dissipate from his expression.

Taking hold of Minho’s hand like he has been wanting to, Hyunjin runs his thumb over Minho’s knuckles. “I wouldn’t worry. Changbin has been looking happier lately and do you know why?”

Minho simply shakes his head.

“It’s because you’re always there by his side,” Hyunjin says and he means it. “I know it’s hard to see, but it took him a long time to even date one of us, let alone three of us. The best thing you can do is stay by his side like you have been.”

Being Changbin’s boyfriend, he knows more about Changbin’s feelings than Minho does, but Hyunjin would never tell a soul something Changbin confided to him in confidence despite how much he wants to. It hurts seeing two of his boyfriends dance around each other when they so clearly care about each other, but he swore to Changbin that he wouldn’t explicitly interfere and he won’t. He would never break Changbin’s trust like that after it took so long to gain it in the first place, but that doesn’t mean he can’t tease Minho a tiny bit about his cute little crush.

“He talks about you a lot, you know,” Hyunjin muses, smiling when Minho chokes and turns to him with wide eyes. “Well? Who else is he going to talk to about his frustrations that you’re always following him around like a lost puppy? If I didn’t know you’re a water witch, I would think you’re a little wolf puppy instead.”

“Hey!” Minho exclaims, Hyunjin laughing and leaning away when Minho swats at him. He tangles their fingers together again before pulling Minho further along the rows of flowers. It’s early morning now, which means the rest of the boys should be waking up soon and Hyunjin needs to start heading back before someone comes out to look for them.

“Anyways,” Hyunjin says, “I was just kidding. He isn’t mad about it, but that’s all I’m going to say.”

“You’re the absolute worst,” Minho grumbles, but he doesn’t seem sad anymore so Hyunjin considers it a win in his book.

“Well _you_ are an absolute cheater,” Hyunjin says as they check up on everything one last time to make sure everything is in place, pouting up at Minho.

Minho only laughs loudly like he can’t believe he’s being accused of such, the leaves of his flower crown slightly swaying with the movement. “And why is that?”

“You weren’t supposed to see yet!”

Minho stops suddenly, a worried look on his face. “I’m sorry, I really didn’t know. I would’ve left if you asked me to, I swear.”

Eyes softening, Hyunjin presses a light kiss to his cheek. “I know,” he murmurs against the soft skin there. “I was just kidding, promise. I’m actually really glad you came out here.”

As Minho looks at him with such love and adoration, Hyunjin realizes just how true his words are. Even though everything hadn’t gone according to plan, it probably would’ve been too overwhelming talking to all seven of them at once. And as the two of them walk back towards the house hand in hand, the remaining flower crowns safely nestled in both of their free hands, Hyunjin can’t help but think that he is so, so grateful for Minho.

❁

The first thing Hyunjin hears when they come through the sliding glass door in the back is movement in the kitchen.

Hyunjin takes a deep breath, squeezing Minho’s hand. When Minho looks at him in silent question, Hyunjin nods with a small smile. Seemingly satisfied, Minho presses one last kiss to Hyunjin’s forehead before heading towards the kitchen.

As Minho goes to distract whoever is in the kitchen, Hyunjin sneaks off to his room so he can hide the flower crowns. Thankfully, they all have their own rooms, even though more often than not someone will wiggle their way into his bed for nightly cuddles.

Once Hyunjin has carefully laid them on his bed under a jacket, he heads to the kitchen.

Just as he steps out of his room, someone catches him in a back hug. Judging by how small the hands splayed out against his stomach are, Hyunjin assumes it’s Felix, and a quick glance behind him confirms it. Felix is barely awake, orange hair sticking up in every which way as if he had just gotten up.

Smiling and feeling his heart warm at how cute his boyfriend is, Hyunjin asks, “Did you just wake up, pup?”

Felix hums, the sound deeper than usual from lack of use, as he nuzzles his cheek against Hyunjin’s shoulder.

Hyunjin can’t help but laugh. This isn’t the first time this has happened and he’s sure it won’t be the last given everyone’s propensity to latch onto the closest person at any given moment for some kind of physical affection.

Hyunjin manages to waddle them into the kitchen, Minho cooing at them as he sets the table. Seungmin turns at the noise, eyes crinkling up into little half moons at the sight of them, before turning his attention back to the stove.

Jeongin only laughs, legs swinging as he sits atop the counter. “Is Felix awake or sleepwalking?”

“Awake, but not functioning,” Hyunjin answers, gently settling Felix down into a chair at the same time Minho puts a cup of coffee in front of him.

Felix lets out a garbled noise when the scent of coffee hits him that Hyunjin knows to mean, “I love you, thank you,” in morning-Felix talk.

As Felix drinks his coffee, Hyunjin slides over to Jeongin and places a soft kiss to his cheek. “Good morning,” he says, laughing at the way Jeongin scrunches his nose up.

“Morning,” Jeongin grumbles, trying to act put out, but Hyunjin can see right through him.

He still likes to tease Jeongin, though, so he asks, “Just a morning? Not even a good morning? Mine got better right when I saw you.”

There’s a gagging noise from behind Hyunjin, but he pays it no mind – Minho is just jealous Hyunjin has a cutie like Jeongin for a boyfriend and he doesn’t.

Jeongin only rolls his eyes and lightly pushes Hyunjin away, but there’s no denying the soft pink that dusts his cheeks.

Hyunjin easily heads over to Seungmin next, humming happily as he hooks his chin over Seungmin’s shoulder and wraps his arms around Seungmin’s waist.

“Morning,” Hyunjin mumbles, inhaling the delicious scent of the food Seungmin is cooking and Seungmin’s soft scent.

“Oh? Not a good morning, huh?”

Hyunjin whines at the blatant attack. “If you’re going to be mean, then I’ll just go help Minho set the table.”

Just as Hyunjin untangles himself, even though he really, really wants to stay wrapped around Seungmin, there’s a tug on the back of his shirt. Hyunjin doesn’t even have time to blink before he’s turned around and pulled into a soft kiss that has his toes curling.

Seungmin pulls back, his eyes bright and mischievous. Hyunjin barely has the mental capacity to think after such a kiss, but in a daze, he manages to blurt out, “Great morning, now. Amazing, perfect.”

It gets Seungmin to laugh, and even though Hyunjin is slightly kiss-drunk right now, he still smiles because he loves Seungmin’s laugh so much.

“I’m glad. Now go help Minho before you distract me even more.”

As Hyunjin and Minho set the table to the backdrop of Jeongin talking about one of the shows he was watching with Seungmin last night, Jisung shuffles into the room. Instead of looking as if he just rolled out of bed like he usually does in the morning, he looks completely awake and adorable in an oversized black hoodie that Hyunjin is pretty sure is Chan’s and dark-wash skinny jeans. His face absolutely lights up upon seeing Hyunjin, and even though they’ve been dating for years and have known each other for longer, he still can’t help but wonder just what he has done in this life to deserve to be looked at the way Jisung looks at him.

(Hyunjin had asked him once, in a surge of confidence a year into dating. Jisung had only smiled and looked at Hyunjin with his beautiful, sparkly doe eyes and said that he looks at Hyunjin like that because he deserves to be looked at like he’s someone’s entire universe. Because to Jisung, Hyunjin _is_ his entire universe, just like the rest of his boyfriends are.)

Hyunjin hadn’t understood then, how he could mean so much to someone, but he thinks he’s finally starting to understand now.

Despite the energy Jisung has bounding up to Hyunjin, his, “Hi,” is as soft as rain, his lips even softer when he kisses Hyunjin.

“Hi,” Hyunjin responds, kissing Jisung again just because he can. “What has you all happy and awake this morning?”

Jisung only shrugs. “Dunno, just woke up feeling like it was going to be a good day.”

Hyunjin’s heart skips a beat at Jisung’s answer. There’s absolutely no way Jisung knows about the flower crowns, but that doesn’t stop some of the nerves from flaring up again.

Jisung is making his way towards Minho to give him his good morning kiss before Hyunjin can even think of a response, eyes wide when he sees the flower crown on Minho’s head after they pull apart.

“Wow! That’s really pretty, where did you get it?” Jisung asks.

Hyunjin just about freezes on the spot.

“Jinnie gave it to me this morning,” Minho replies, Hyunjin not missing the quick glance Minho gives him.

And then Jisung is turning back to him and honest to God _pouts_. Bottom lip jutting out and cute cheeks puffing out, Jisung looks positively adorable. At this rate, it’s quite possible Hyunjin might not survive this morning and live to tell the tale if Jisung keeps making his heart tremble like this.

“How come you didn’t make me one? Can I get one, too?” There’s absolutely no way Jisung doesn’t know how powerful he is, how he could literally blink and Hyunjin would be putty in his hands. Now is no exception, except the difference this time is that he’s actively trying to keep a secret from Jisung, but he knows that faced with such a cute expression, he’s likely to blurt out the truth. And that would ruin everything, which he really, really doesn’t want to happen.

Before Hyunjin can say anything potentially incriminating, Minho cuts in. “I’m sure he’ll make one for you later, love. I just caught him by surprise this morning is all.”

And at least that’s the truth, if only part of it. Thankfully, Jisung has never been one to dwell on things for long, nor does he complain about things if there’s a valid reason he’s being denied something, so he only shrugs and says, “Alright, that checks out.”

Hyunjin can’t help but let out a long breath, sending Minho a small, yet meaningful, smile that is easily returned.

Bright laughter gets him to look up from the utensils he’s arranging on the table, lips curling into a fond smile when he sees Jisung whispering something to Felix, who looks considerably more awake now that he has coffee in him.

Beyond them, Jeongin’s still sitting on the counter, Hyunjin nearly jumping a foot in the air when he realizes Jeongin is staring straight at him with a curious look on his face, head tilted slightly to the left. Feeling like a trapped animal, Hyunjin can only stare back helplessly.

The moment is only broken when Jisung loudly calls out, “Innie!” and Jeongin looks towards the sound of his name with an expression of growing horror when he realizes Jisung is headed straight for him.

“Hey.” A small hand slips into his own, his fingers automatically folding into the empty spaces between Minho’s fingers. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” Hyunjin whispers back, still a little shaken but otherwise fine. “Thank you for asking.”

There’s a ghost of a pair of lips against his cheek. “Anything for you.”

“Sap.”

Minho outright laughs at that. “But are you complaining?”

Hyunjin doesn’t have a response for that – both he and Minho already know what the answer is.

Changbin peeks around the entryway just as Hyunjin is putting the last spoon down, and it’s only because Hyunjin is so attuned to all of his boyfriends that he notices Changbin in the first place.

With a soft smile once Changbin focuses on him, Hyunjin mouths a, “Hi.”

Changbin’s returning smile is small, shy, but no less beautiful as he mouths back, “Hi.”

The smell of food in the kitchen is stronger now, dish after dish being piled onto their dining room table. Hyunjin has always been grateful that their house is so large, both because everyone can live in it comfortably and because they can fit a table in the dining room long enough for all of them to sit and eat together. It might not seem like a lot to some people, but Hyunjin cherishes the meals that they eat together. Everyone has their own things to do everyday, but the fact that they all chose to come together like this makes Hyunjin smile.

“Can someone go get Chan? He should be awake by now,” Seungmin says as he puts a large bowl of diced fruit at the end of the table.

“I’ll do it!” Jisung all but yells, zooming out of the kitchen like an excited little puppy at the prospect of getting to say good morning to his mate.

“Cute,” Minho says, which elicits varying degrees of agreement throughout the room. Even Changbin, who Hyunjin is proud to notice is sitting between Jeongin and Felix instead of one of his boyfriends like he usually does, hums in agreement.

Their eyes meet across the table, Hyunjin raising an eyebrow before quickly shifting his gaze over to the two boys next to him in question. The prettiest blush settles across Changbin’s cheeks, but he purposely shifts his gaze away so that Hyunjin won’t be able to tease him more.

Hyunjin only laughs to himself. Changbin can be so cute sometimes.

“What are you giggling at?”

Shivering, spine absolutely tingling from Minho’s low voice speaking right into his ear, Hyunjin only mumbles a, “Nothing.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing,” he points out, eyes flickering over to Changbin before settling back on him and his no-doubt pink cheeks from getting caught.

“Leave me alone,” Hyunjin whines, pouting.

Minho simply pinches his cheeks. “I’ll let it go just this once. Only because you’re so cute.”

They both know that this isn’t the first nor the last time Minho will let it go because of how cute Hyunjin is, but neither of them pay it any mind. Hyunjin finds no shame in being cute, especially if it gets him hugs and kisses whenever he wants.

There are footsteps coming down the hall that even Hyunjin can hear with his regular, non-enhanced hearing, everyone perking up at the noise. Seconds later, Jisung comes into view, happily tugging a somewhat sleepy Chan behind him. Chan’s ears turn an adorable shade of red once he realizes that everyone’s attention is on him, Hyunjin absolutely melting from how much he loves his boyfriend.

“Sorry I’m late,” Chan says, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck as he laughs a little to himself, that cute breathy exhale that Hyunjin adores.

“It’s okay,” Hyunjin says, smiling when Chan turns his pretty eyes to him. “You’re here now, that’s all that matters.”

Someone behind Hyunjin fake gags much like Minho had done earlier, but Hyunjin doesn’t mind. How could he, when Chan sends him the brightest smile, eyes sparkling like the stars?

“Can we eat now?” Jeongin asks. “I’m hungry.”

“No one told you to get up so early,” Seungmin points out, but Hyunjin can see the way he’s eyeing the plate full of sausages.

Chan only laughs again as he sits down next to Felix. “No need to fight, I’m here now so we can eat.”

That’s all it really takes to get everyone moving, the clanking of silverware against bowls and plates almost immediately filling the dining room. Chatter easily follows next because even while eating, they’re too used to talking with each other to stay quiet. No matter what they’re doing, eight boys in one room will always result in a lot of noise.

At some point, Minho lightly places a hand on his thigh, Hyunjin so used to the feeling of his boyfriend’s touch that he doesn’t even jump. What it does do to Hyunjin, though, is alert him to how he’s mindlessly moving his leg up and down in an unconscious attempt at releasing his nerves. He doesn’t know how he managed to forget about the flower crowns ever since they came into the kitchen what feels like hours ago, but now that he’s thinking about them, he can’t stop.

“Minho,” Hyunjin whispers, fingers scrambling to grab Minho’s hand.

“What is is, petal?” Minho asks, immediately nuzzling his nose against Hyunjin’s cheek. It relaxes Hyunjin a little, as physical touch always does, but his heart is still beating a mile a minute. There’s no way he can focus on eating now, not when the only thing on his mind besides Minho’s presence beside him is the thought that he’s about to make one of the biggest decisions of his life.

He’s positive that the wolves, maybe even the other witches too, can probably hear just how quickly his heart is beating, but Hyunjin decisively looks down towards his plate as he tries to focus on Minho’s calming whispers in his ear and the delicate way he’s holding Hyunjin’s hand.

“You’re okay, love. Nothing bad will happen,” Minho assures.

There’s no way Minho can know that for sure, but he sounds so sure that Hyunjin instinctively wants to believe him. He knows, he _knows_ , that his boyfriends love him and he is almost one hundred percent positive they’re going to say yes, but even the slightest hint of the unknown is enough to make Hyunjin a nervous wreck.

“I love you,” Minho says, voice strong, without any room for doubt. “And the other boys love you, too.”

It’s just what Hyunjin needs to hear, a smile starting to tug his lips up when he thinks that yeah, yeah they do love him, just like he loves them.

However, his heart, that little traitor, must not have gotten the message, for Chan speaks up.

“Your heart is beating so quickly, baby,” Jisung says, a small frown on his face. Despite everything, Hyunjin finds himself blushing at the nickname even though Jisung’s called him that a million times by now.

“Hyunjin,” Chan calls softly yet loudly enough to command the attention of the entire room, eyes full of affection when Hyunjin looks at him. “You can tell us anything, pretty flower. Anything at all, we’re here for you.”

Hyunjin usually thrives off of attention, soaking it up like his flowers soak up the sun. Right now, though, Hyunjin sits frozen in place, mind reeling and sifting through the speech he had prepared in the greenhouse earlier.

But as he looks around and sees how everyone is gazing at him with soft eyes full of overwhelming affection, Hyunjin throws his speech out the window and decides to talk from the heart. It’s what they deserve, and if he has learned anything about today, it’s that there doesn’t always have to be a plan.

“I was just thinking last night about how happy I am here with all of you and my thoughts somehow naturally lead me to thinking about flower crowns.” Several eyes flicker over to Minho at that, but Hyunjin keeps going. “I don’t know, I’ve never really thought about them before, but something last night was telling me that I should make them this morning. So I did.”

That elicits several murmurs, Hyunjin smiling at Jisung’s excited little, “Yes!”

“But,” Hyunjin pauses here, biting his lip. “They’re not...they’re not just regular flower crowns. Like I said, I didn’t know why I felt a pressing need to make flower crowns until I was actually making them this morning and it hit me. My mom always told me stories, about how flower witches just know when the time is right. So what I’m trying to say is that the flower crowns...they’re my mating mark. My bond.”

There are multiple gasps at that, but Hyunjin forces himself to keep going.

“I know that some of us haven’t been together for as long as others,” Hyunjin sneaks a shy glance at Changbin, smiling softly to convey that it isn’t a bad thing, Changbin’s expression softening at the quick look. “But even if I’ve been with you for four years or if I’ve been with you for a little less than a year, it doesn’t change the way that I feel about any of you. So if you’ll have me, I’d like to be your mate. All of yours. You can say no, of course!” Hyunjin is quick to assure. The absolute last thing he wants is for someone to feel like they’re forced to say yes. “Or you can take your time answering, it’s okay. It just felt right to ask, so here I am. Asking.” He laughs a little at the end, an unattractive little sound borne out of nerves. Minho’s grip on his hand tightens, a reminder that he isn’t alone in this.

It’s so silent that even without the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears, Hyunjin could still hear a pin drop.

And then all of a sudden, so soft Hyunjin barely hears it, someone says, “Yes.”

Turning wide eyes towards Seungmin, who looks so lovely sitting there with a gentle smile on his face, Hyunjin almost can trick himself into thinking he made it up. But there’s no mistaking Seungmin’s next words, as Hyunjin is looking right at him, when he says, “I would love to be your mate.”

It’s like a domino effect after that, each and every one of them giving their own versions of an answer.

From Jisung’s loud, “Yes, yes, yes, of course!”

To Felix’s deep but crystal clear, “Yes.”

Jeongin’s small, embarrassed but no less strong, “Yes.”

Chan’s bright, resounding, “Yes!”

Each and every answer has Hyunjin’s heart just about ready to burst from how happy he is. There’s absolutely nothing in this world that can feel better than this, nothing except-

“Binnie,” Hyunjin breathes out, concern rushing to the forefront of his mind at how small Changbin looks. “It’s okay, you can take your time. You can tell me later, too, if you want.”

A few seconds pass, but then Changbin seems to gather himself. His eyes are fierce when he looks at Hyunjin, full of determination. “No.”

Hyunjin feels his heart absolutely stop, ice starting to flow through his veins. He had prepared himself for the possibility that someone could say no, but the hurt is so sharp, so cold.

And then Changbin’s eyes widen. “Wait, no that- I meant no as in I don’t want to tell you later, but my answer is yes. Yes! Yes, I want to be your mate, oh my-”

Hyunjin can’t help it. His jaw drops in surprise. Tears start to well up in his eyes and it doesn’t take long for them to spill over, Hyunjin a bawling mess at the breakfast table.

“Thank you,” he manages to get out through the near-sobs wracking his frame. “Thank you so much.”

The next few minutes are a blur, hands pulling him into hugs, kisses pressed to his hair, his cheeks, his temple, all sorts of lovely words whispered to him. It only makes him cry harder, but he feels so complete, receiving all of this love. He really doesn’t know what he was worried about earlier, how he could even for a second doubt how loved he is.

Wiping away the tears and snot, Hyunjin manages a wobbly smile. “Sorry, I’ve been told that I’m an ugly crier.”

“You’re always beautiful to us,” Chan says with all of the sincerity in the world. And it’s a testament to how happy they all are that no one makes fun of Chan for being a sap so early in the morning. 

Hyunjin simply smiles, heart so incredibly full.

❁

Over the next few hours, Hyunjin gives his mates - _mates_ , he’s still blushing just thinking about it - their flower crowns, and he swears he can actually feel how kiss-swollen his lips are.

Jisung had been the last one to come get his, which had surprised Hyunjin because he had thought for sure Jisung would’ve been one of the first given how excited he had been earlier. But all of his confusion had melted away when Jisung convinced Hyunjin to sit on the couch with him in the living room to watch television. 

Or more accurately, Hyunjin is sitting on the couch and Jisung is sitting half on the couch and half on his lap, pressing little kisses to his cheeks and neck every few seconds. Hyunjin doesn’t think he has stopped blushing for a solid ten minutes now, but if anything, that has only encouraged Jisung to keep kissing him. Jisung has somehow managed to find the perfect angle in which he can kiss Hyunjin all he wants without his flower crown getting in the way, which doesn’t surprise Hyunjin in the slightest because there’s honestly nothing Jisung can’t do flawlessly. Besides, Hyunjin absolutely loves the feeling of Jisung’s soft lips against his skin, so he has no reason to be complaining.

Jisung sure is, though.

“I’m jealous Minho got his crown first,” Jisung says, pulling away from the third hickey he has been working on with a little pout. Hyunjin hasn’t been able to look at him for the past few minutes, both because he literally couldn’t with how attached to his neck Jisung has been but also because Jisung is absolutely _glowing_. The blue of the hydrangeas highlight the brown of his hair, the pink of his cheeks, the hazel of his eyes in the soft afternoon light and Hyunjin has honestly never met an angel before, but he’s almost positive that he has now.

“No need to be jealous, I love you all equally. Besides, you have a crown now too, silly,” Hyunjin responds.

“Still,” Jisung says, pout still in place.

“Well maybe if you got up early for once in your life, you could’ve gotten yours first,” Hyunjin teases.

Jisung seems to think about it, lips pursing in thought, before he shrugs. “I love you Jinnie, but I need my sleep. And like you said, I have mine now and I love it. I love you.” He turns his big doe eyes up at Hyunjin before leaning in for a kiss that turns into another kiss that turns into another and another, Hyunjin pulling away with a laugh.

“I’m going to need lip balm if you want to keep kissing me. The rest of the boys already did a number on me.”

That, if anything, seems to light a competitive spirit up in Jisung that makes him want to kiss Hyunjin even _more_.

Not that Hyunjin minds, really. He has a lot of lip balm in his room and he loves kissing all of his boyfriends. Chapped lips is hardly a large price to pay when he can kiss Jisung (or any of his other boyfriends) instead.

Hyunjin doesn’t know how long they sit there in their own little bubble, completely removed from the world. It’s indescribable, seeing his flower crown and everything that is stands for sitting nice and pretty on top of Jisung’s head.

It’s even better seeing just how enamored Jisung is with it, how he seemingly unconsciously keeps running his fingertips over the flowers and leaves every few seconds. Hyunjin finds himself doing much the same, fingers brushing through Jisung’s fringe and ghosting over the flowers, smiling when he feels the flowers absolutely glowing with happiness when he checks in on them.

It could be minutes or hours later when Hyunjin finds himself with his entire lap full of Jisung, Jisung’s hands everywhere and anywhere they can reach. Hyunjin’s lungs feel like they’re on fire from the lack of oxygen, but Jisung is kissing him like his life depends on it and doesn’t seem intent on stopping any time soon. He doesn’t even know how they got to this point – one moment, they were laughing at something funny on television and the next thing Hyunjin knows, he’s having his air supply cut off by a very persistent pair of lips.

The best thing about kissing Jisung, aside from how good he is, is the fact that he somehow always knows just how Hyunjin wants to be kissed. Although Hyunjin normally prefers soft, toe-curling kisses, the way that Jisung is kissing him now can only be described as ravenous and Hyunjin is absolutely here for it.

A whine leaves Hyunjin’s throat when Jisung tugs at his bottom lip with his teeth, Jisung smirking before doing it again. This time, there’s no mistaking what that does to Hyunjin, a whimper slipping out as he grabs at Jisung’s hips to pull him _closer_.

A wolf whistles breaks them apart, but Jisung doesn’t go far, moving to Hyunjin’s collarbones now that his lips are temporarily unavailable.

Chan is looking at them from the entryway, Hyunjin’s eyes immediately flickering up to his all red flower crown before focusing on the amused smile on Chan’s face. Hyunjin thinks he should probably feel at least somewhat embarrassed having been caught making out on the couch like teenagers, but Chan is regularly guilty of leaving Hyunjin’s hair messy and lips kissed red from his own doing, so this really isn’t anything Chan hasn’t seen before. Besides, Hyunjin knows just how pretty he looks like this, feels pride and confidence when he notices just how affected the other boys are by him looking so artfully ruined and well-kissed.

“It’s going to be like that for a while,” Chan says, nodding at Jisung when Hyunjin only stares at him in confusion. “He was super clingy when we mated, too.”

“Cute,” Hyunjin murmurs, even though the now fourth hickey Jisung has finished isn’t really that cute at all.

Jisung only snuggles closer with a satisfied hum.

❁

“Minho!” Hyunjin calls, hurriedly running down the hall when he sees the familiar back further down.

“Hey,” Minho greets with a sweet smile. “What’s up?”

“I- uh,” Hyunjin says, a blush rising to his cheeks for literally no reason at all other than just being in Minho’s presence. Just how many times is he going to blush around Minho today?

“I would ask if a cat got your tongue, but we only have wolves here,” Minho teases. Despite his teasing, though, he places his hands on Hyunjin’s waist and rubs soothing circles onto his skin, Hyunjin shivering from the touch.

“No, I just. I wanted to say thank you,” Hyunjin says, eyes downcast in a poor attempt to hide the color on his cheeks. “For calming me down earlier at breakfast.”

“Oh petal, there’s no need to thank me,” Minho says, eyes soft. “I just wanted to make you feel better, wanted you to know just how loved you are.”

“Still,” Hyunjin murmurs, sure that his cheeks are on absolute fire now. “I appreciate it.”

A finger tilts his chin up, a mischievous glimmer to Minho’s eyes as he asks, “Do you have time later for me to show you just how much I appreciate _you_?”

“Minho!” Hyunjin squeaks. “We were having a moment!”

Minho laughs, but there’s a certain glint to his eyes that Hyunjin has come to associate with _I’m so incredibly fond of you_ in unspoken Minho language. “I’m sorry, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Really, though, I’m glad that everything worked out in the end and I’m glad I could help. Although you’re so lovely, I don’t know how anyone could possibly say no to you.”

“Stop,” Hyunjin whines, burying his face into Minho’s shoulder.

With a laugh, Minho circles his arms more fully around Hyunjin’s waist. “You’re so cute, petal. No wonder everyone loves you.”

“Minho!”

❁

Later, much later at night when the sun has set and the stars have come out and Hyunjin is getting ready for bed, there’s a knock on his door.

“Come in!”

To be quite honest, Hyunjin had kind of hoped that one of them would come and snuggle with him tonight. After the day he’s had, there’s nothing he would like more than to be cradled like he’s something precious against someone’s chest, an actual, physical reminder that today wasn’t just a figment of his imagination.

He had thought it would be Seungmin, maybe Jeongin because he can get emotional easily if in the right mindset, but his eyes widen slightly at seeing Changbin’s small frame slip through the door before closing it lightly behind him.

He doesn’t mind, though, not at all. Changbin is one of the best to cuddle – with how much he has been working out lately and the muscles he has been steadily gaining, Hyunjin has never felt more safe in someone’s arms.

“Hey,” Changbin murmurs.

Hyunjin is happy to note that Changbin still has his flower crown on, his heart fluttering at such a blatant display of affection despite how adverse Changbin is to it normally. “Hey.”

Changbin shifts from one foot to the other. Hyunjin has known him the least amount of time out of all of the boys, but he has known him long enough to have figured out his tells long ago. Something is clearly on Changbin’s mind, so Hyunjin waits until he’s ready. He’s always willing to wait, for Changbin, for any of them.

Hyunjin takes the time to look at Changbin as he waits, eyes taking in each and every feature. He had run out so quickly after Hyunjin gave him his flower crown earlier, the sweetest red on his cheeks, that Hyunjin hasn’t been able to really properly see Changbin wearing the flower crown. It’s breathtaking, seeing something that he made, something he put his heart and soul into, something that means so much more to him than he ever could’ve imagined sitting perfectly atop Changbin’s head. Changbin, despite his outer appearance, is weak for soft and pretty things, Hyunjin has come to learn. And it’s just as well because he fits the cute, pretty image in Hyunjin’s humble opinion.

There’s no denying that Hyunjin’s heart skips a beat whenever his boyfriends wear large clothes, especially when they wear his clothes, and Changbin is no exception. The way that Changbin has to roll up the sleeves of the sweaters he steals from Hyunjin is so incredibly endearing, but there’s nothing that compares to the way his voice pitches higher when he’s asking for something cutely. The requests never extend past asking for a snack in the kitchen, and even though Changbin could easily get it himself, Hyunjin never denies Changbin anything he asks for. It has taken a lot for Changbin to open up to them; he wants to indulge and encourage the openness, not make it seem like something to be locked away like Changbin has thought for so long. There are many things that worry Changbin, and Hyunjin can only hope that he’s never the reason, that the seven of them can become people that Changbin can lean on unconditionally.

Seconds tick by without a sound from Changbin, but Hyunjin would willingly wait all night if it meant he could be a shoulder for Changbin to lean on.

“I’m sorry,” Changbin blurts out, Hyunjin blinking at the sudden confession.

“What for?” Hyunjin asks once he gains his bearings back. He has absolutely no idea what Changbin could possibly be apologizing for.

Changbin shifts in place, fingers tugging on his sweater sleeves. “For earlier. At breakfast. I’m sorry that I said no, I really didn’t mean to stress you out, my brain was just a mess.”

“Oh, Changbin,” Hyunjin breathes out, heart breaking slightly at how small and sad Changbin looks. “Come here, please?”

Like clockwork, Changbin easily folds into Hyunjin’s outstretched arms. This close, Hyunjin can feel the slight tremors running through Changbin’s body and his heart breaks even more. How long has Changbin been agonizing over this today? Long enough if the way he’s shaking is any indication, but any amount of time Changbin spent worrying about this is too long in Hyunjin’s book.

“It’s okay,” Hyunjin whispers. “I will admit that I was scared when you said no, but if anything, I should be the one apologizing to you for putting you on the spot like that. I know you can get anxious sometimes, so I’m really, really sorry for springing that on you. I hope you can forgive me.” He truly hadn’t realized it until now how much pressure he had put on each of the boys sans Minho by asking them all at once, and now he worries that maybe he had been too much.

Changbin pulls back slightly with a frown on his face. “Don’t be sorry. Anyone can see as plain as day how much all of the boys adore you. You remember how easily they all said yes, don’t you? They love you.” He pauses here, and Hyunjin isn’t sure if it’s a trick of the light, but he swears that Changbin starts blushing. “I do, too. That’s why I said yes. Although I was stupid for letting my mouth run before my brain could react. I’m never going to forgive myself for that, you looked so heartbroken.”

“Hey,” Hyunjin says, cupping Changbin’s face and staring into his eyes. “It’s okay, I promise. I’m not mad at you, I could never be mad at you. I accept your apology, though, so don’t beat yourself up about it, please. I know that you love me, and I know that things have been hard for you. I might not be able to understand just what you’ve gone through, but I understand that you are who you are because of it. And I still love you, not despite everything, but because of everything. I love you for _you_ , I don’t want you to ever forget that.”

It’s probably the most Hyunjin has ever said to Changbin at one time, Hyunjin much preferring to show his love via touch than words. He usually leaves it to Chan to be the mushy one, but he can see how clearly torn up Changbin is about this and Changbin has always reacted more to words than touch, so it’s the least he can do to make Changbin feel comfortable and get his point across.

To his horror, though, he feels a wetness on his fingers, eyes widening when he realizes that Changbin is crying.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry! I’m sorry, don’t cry, please,” Hyunjin says in a panic, wiping as much away as he can with his thumbs.

The laugh that Changbin lets out is slightly wet, which only confuses Hyunjin – Changbin is crying, so why is he laughing now, too?

“Dummy,” Changbin chides softly. “I’m not sad, I’m happy.”

“Oh,” Hyunjin breathes, not quite sure what else to say. On one hand, he’s glad that they’re at least happy tears, but on the other, he made Changbin cry.

Changbin wipes his eyes before taking hold of Hyunjin’s free hand, lacing their fingers together. It startles Hyunjin, as he’s almost always the one to initiate skinship, but it isn’t an unwelcome touch. They sit there for a while, Hyunjin feeling like he’s falling in love all over again as he takes in the way the moonlight bathes Changbin in the prettiest glow.

“Wanna cuddle?” Hyunjin asks tentatively when it’s clear neither of them have much more to say. He doesn’t want to break the fragile atmosphere they have, but it’s quite late. As much as he would love to talk to Changbin more, today has been exhausting for the both of them and sleep could do them some good.

And so that’s how Hyunjin finds himself with his arms full of his cute, sleepy boyfriend. Changbin’s flower crown had been placed delicately on Hyunjin’s desk earlier, Hyunjin positively melting as he watched Changbin handle it with the utmost care.

He loves Changbin, loves how silly he can be and how serious he can be when needed. But there’s just something about how unguarded Changbin is as they lay cuddled together, like all of the stress of the world has faded away and it’s only the two of them left.

“You know,” Changbin starts, shifting in place when Hyunjin focuses on him, “I realized today that I’m really happy here. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, much less multiple people, but it’s safe to say that I really feel like I’m home here.”

“I’m really, really glad to hear that,” Hyunjin says, heart just about ready to burst. Changbin had said just as much when they had started dating, that he really didn’t know what this feeling was, but that despite everything, he was willing to listen to his gut and try it out. Hearing Changbin say it so confidently, though, after everything that he has been through, makes Hyunjin happier than anything else in the world.

“I don’t think I’m quite ready to claim anyone yet.” Here he looks up at Hyunjin with wide eyes, the apology clear as day. Hyunjin only kisses him, tries telling him through the kiss that it’s okay, that he doesn’t expect anything and that him accepting the flower crown is already more than enough.

“But,” Changbin continues with determination, “I will. I don’t know when, but I will one day, I know I will.”

Hyunjin can only smile, so incredibly proud of how far Changbin has come, so incredibly proud that he gets to call Changbin his mate.

And he says as much out loud, both so Changbin can know and selfishly because he wants to see the pretty shade of red his cheeks turn.

“We love you, Binnie. I hope you know that,” Hyunjin says, words starting to slur together both from how tired he is and from how warm he is both physically and emotionally.

“I know.”

And so they drift off, hands tangled and heart beating in time with the other six people in the house.

❁

(Days later, Hyunjin is out in the large greenhouse, the walls absolutely teeming with magic, when his seven mates come in.

There’s a small smile on Seungmin’s face as he delicately holds a flower crown in his palms, Hyunjin’s eyes widening when he realizes that all of their flowers are woven in, that they’re all looking at him with smiles on their lips and questions in their eyes. Hyunjin can’t stop the tears from flowing when Seungmin says, “Even though we already gave you our answers, we wanted to make this for you. To show you how much we love you.”

Hyunjin has never felt luckier, standing here surrounded by love, so much love. He doesn’t know how he has managed to find these seven lovely people and get to call them his, but he’ll thank every lucky star in the sky for the rest of eternity for giving him the opportunity to love these boys like they love him.)

**Author's Note:**

> For reference to all of the flowers and their meanings, the links are [here](https://www.theflowerexpert.com/content/aboutflowers/flower-meanings) and [here!](https://www.fiftyflowers.com/blog/flower-meanings-focal-flowers)


End file.
